Die this way
by Miles-sama
Summary: Des cris, Des hurlements, des pleures, Des tentations, des supplications, Des clameurs, des murmures, des appelles a l’aide, des pourquoi… Zack est traumatisé par l'une de ses missions/one shot/


Auteure: Miles-sama

Titre: Die this way

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi … comme d'hab quoi …

Personnages : Final fantasy IIV, avec un magnifique sephxZack

Note : Donc-euh … pour commencer … le titre na rien n'a voir avec la fiction ! Juste que... C'est le titre de la toune que j'écoute et je l'aime bien (Dexter – Die This way)...en faite... Sa fite peut-être finalement … Ensuite-euh … je trouvais qu'il manquait cruellement de fic sur le sephxZack è.é … (minute … y'en a pas une seule !!) euh …c'est peut-être OOC... j'en sais rien … c'est un so magnifique one shot … shonen-ai ...Qui est plutôt court... Mais bon... C'est mon premier dans la catégorie de final fantasy donc-euh … (mais je suis présentement sur une fic a chapitre sur ce couple ! .. reste plus qu'a la commencer … xD) Bref …euh … c'est pas de ma faute s'il i y'a des anomalie dans la fic ! J'ai jamais joué a final fantasy 7 … c'est a peine si j'ai vue le film … (j'ai uniquement drige of cerberus chez moi …) mais bon... Je suis plutôt informé pareille ! . Euh …pour les fautes … bah … ma béta lectrice c'est brisé un bras donc... Je dois corriger moi-même … et c'est pas point fort …. Donc euh... sorry …

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zack revenais à peine d'une mission, une mission vraiment dure, il avait vue plusieurs personnes mourir, il n'avait pu sauver que peu d'entre eux. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, était de rentrer dans ses appartements et de faire le vide. Les couloirs de la Shin-ra étaient cruellement vides. Aucune trace de vie humaine, cela ne l'aidais pas a ce sentir mieux. En faite, surtout à ce moment précis, il aurait bien aimé voir un visage familier. Il entra silencieusement dans sa chambre, retira sans ménagement ses chaussures qu'il lança dans un coin de son entré. Son veston noir fut envoyé sur une chaise du salon, ou ce ne fut pas bien long avant que l'hérissé ne vienne si assoir. Il avait la désagréable sensation du t-shirt imprégné de sueur. Mais au moin, a l'intérieur de son logis, il n'avait pas la sensation d'enfermement, il pouvait respirer librement, il pouvait enfin ce calmer.

Son temps de paix ne dura pas bien longtemps, car un visiteur inattendu, celui qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir quand il était revenu, sonna à sa porte. Il se leva, sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvre, devinant à l' avance qui cela pouvait bien être.

'' Alors, comme sa, on m'abandonne quand je reviens de mission !? ''

'' Désolé Zack, j'étais en réunion … ''

'' Huuu …'' Le noireau laissa entrer son ainé.

Le nouveau venu entra et alla directement perchoir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Zack tira une chaise pour venir ce placer près de lui

'' Surtout fais comme chez toi … ''

'' C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait … ''

Le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt semblât réfléchir une seconde. Il fini par ajouter ;

'' Sinon, Seph, c'était pour quoi cette réunion ? ''

'' Dans quelques jours, toi, moi, et plusieurs autres hommes allons parti pour Kalm. ''

''Pourquoi ?! ''

'' Je n'ais pas le droit de te donner plus d'information ''

'' .. Très gentil de ta part … ''

Sephirot le toisa quelque seconde.

'' Sa ne me regarde pas mais, tu as l'air moin enjoué que d'habitude ''

'' Ahhhh ! Ahhhhh …. C'est cette foutu mission !! '' Zack ce laissa choir sur sa chaise, Sephiroth n'ajouta rien, sachant que Zack n'allait pas en rester la.

'' Sa joué plus sur mes sentiments que je ne l'aurais cru … ''

Zack avait un regard remplis de tristesse, le grand blanc en fut très troublé, n'étant pas habitué a voir des sentiments … si rare, émaner du jeune Zack. Tout à coup, son visage changea rapidement d'expression, un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres.

'' Bon ! Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche ! Parce que la …même moi j'arrive à plus me sentir ! ''

Zack ce releva brusquement et parti vers la salle de bain. Sephiroth regarda son jeune ami disparaitre au coin du couloir. L'homme laissa échapper un soupir, Zack n'allait pas bien, sa se voyais. Sephiroth ce leva de la chaise et ce dirigea vers la cuisine. Ouvrant un panneau dont il savait le contenue. Il prit la coupe entre ses doigts et pris la bouteille de vin qui ce trouvait a sa gauche, dans un rack a vin. Il versa le contenue de la bouteille dans la grande coupe, remplis de moitié. Il déposa la bouteille sur la table de cuisine avant de ce tirer une chaise et de s'y installer.

Sirotant avec aisance le contenue de sa coupe. Il entendait clairement le bruit de l'eau qui coule provenant de la douche. Au bout d'un petit moment a écouté l'eau tombée, par inattention, il laissa tomber la coupe sur le sol. Il l'avait subitement lâché sans aucune raison apparente, jurant quelque peu, il ramassa le verre brisé avec ses mains et les jeta à la poubelle, A l'aide d'une petite serviette i ramassa le reste de vin sur le sol. Mais quelque chose le tracassais il ce connaissais trop bien pour ne pas le remarquer. A peine avait il terminé qu'il se figea. Avait-il rêvé ? Zack ne pouvait pas … cela devait surement être son imagination. Il ce releva et déposa la serviette sur la table.

Il ce r'assoya à nouveau sur la chaise, mais encore une fois, il entendit les même bruits que quelques instant plus tôt. Cette fois il en était sur, ce n'était pas son imagination. Le métallique ce releva et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain.

XXX

Zack retira rapidement ses vêtements et entra dans la douche, il tira la pompe et la divine douceur qu'es l'eau tomba pomme de douche. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules le 

chatouillant quelque peu. A nouveau les images de la précédente mission lui revinrent en tête, les cris, les pleures, les supplications, les pourquoi, c'était à peine si il avait pu protéger la moitié d'entre eux … Mais les ennemies était plus nombreux, ils les avaient pris au dépourvue. Eux, étaient bien trop peut nombreux … pourtant il aurait pu faire quelque chose … Il senti ses yeux lui picoté, sa gorge le faisais souffrir. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait agrippé ses poumon et qu'il les comprimait, il avait mal, il angoissait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il refermait les yeux … il revoyait le visage des enfants qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Il revoyait les corps ensanglanté qui jonchait la route. Il revoyait Angeal lui refuser strictement de descendre du char d'assaut pour aller les aidés ; c'est trop tard pour eux qu'il lui avait hurlé en plein visage. Doucement, des larmes incontrôlables vinrent lui brouiller la vue. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, pleurer lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de faire taire les plaintes qui sortait de sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment il fini par éclater en sanglot, tentant toujours de retenir ses pleine avec ses mains. Plusieurs spasmes l'empêchaient de respirer correctement.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement. Sephiroth regarde attentivement Zack. Il avait le front collé contre la paroi de la douche et pleurait a chaude larme, il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Le plus grand retira son grand coat gris et noir ainsi que son t-shirt, enlevant ses bas noirs au passage. Il vint rejoindre Zack dans la douche, pour ne pas le mètre mal-à-l'aise il avait tout de même gardé son pantalon. Le noireau ce figea instantanément lorsque il senti un corps se coller contre son dos. Il regarda les bras de l'intrus venir entourer sa taille. Les larmes de Zack avaient cessé de coulé du a la surprise. C'étais bien la seule chose qu'il pensait pourvoir lui arrivé, que Sephiroth le rejoigne dans la douche.

'' Dit moi ce qui te tracasse …''

Le plus jeune hésitait a parlé, Sephiroth allait peut-être rire de lui si il lui parlait de sa … et surtout de le sentir si près de lui ne faisais qu'accentuer sa peur.

'' Je … c'est la mission …''

'' Les premières missions...son toujours les plus insoutenable … quand tu deviens solda de première classe … les missions que tu faisais avant ne son rien comparé a celle-ci … ''

'' ….''

'' Tu es mit directement dans les guerres les plus horribles … tes subordonnés ne son jamais mit pleinement dans le feu de l'action... alors que toi si, tu va voir des gens mourir, des enfants comme des adultes, tu ne pourras pas toujours protéger tout le monde ''

Zack ce retourna violement vers Sephiroth le regard haineux

'' A quoi sa sers d'être soldat si on peut sauver personne !? ''

Le plus vieux plongea son regard dans celui bleuté du plus petit.

'' Si pour sauvé 10 personnes tu dois en sacrifié une, que ferait tu ? ''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zack était Assi sur son lit et ce séchais les cheveux a l'aide d'une serviette, Sephiroth était accoté au cadre de la porte serviette autour des épaules.

'' Tu c'est je peux te prêter des pantalons …. ''

'' Non sa va … ''

Le plus grand toisa quelque instant Zack

'' Tu ne pas toujours pas répondu … ''

'' Et toi tu ma toujours pas dit pourquoi tu ais venue me trouvé dans ma douche ! T'aurais tout simplement pu attendre que je sorte non !? ''

'' Sa aurait été moin drôle sinon …''

'' Hein ? ''

Sephiroth s'approcha doucement du lit noireau, le regardant avec un regard des plus louches. Zack recula jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit afin d'être le plus loin possible du grisâtre.

'' Qu'es tu veux !? ''

Sephiroth monta sur le lit de manière encore plus louche.

'' Sephiiii …. Va tu me dire ce que tu fou ?! ''

Le grand grisâtre lui tira tout simplement la jambe pour le mètre en dessous de lui.

'' Tu ne pas répondu ''

'' …. Je ne peux pas répondre a sa ''

'' Tu es obligé dit répondre, car un a un moment ou un autre tu auras à faire ce genre de choix ''

'' Je sais qu'elle choix je ferai a ce moment la ''

'' Lequel ? ''

'' A toi de me le dire ''

Plus qu'agacé par le noireau Sephiroth ce contenta tout simplement de prendre doucement ses lèvres. Zack en fut quelque peu surpris sur le coup, même si il s'y attendait. Le gris commença a caressé les hanches du noireau, entre deux baisé celui-ci souffla

'' Il est hors de question qu'on couche ensemble …''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'' On vient de coucher ensemble …''

Zack encore ahurie ce calla un peu plus sur le torse dénudé de son aman d'une nuit; Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Zack regarda l'heure ou son cadran, dans 10 minutes il serait en retard … Le plus petit se leva rapidement pour mètre ses vêtements de soldat de première classe.

'' Je vais être en retard par ta faute ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui je reçois une nouvelle troupe … ''

'' Oh … tu es déjà un soldat important dans ce cas …'' dit sarcastiquement le plus vieux

'' Pff …''

Zack fini rapidement d'enfiler ses vêtements et couru jusqu'a la porte d'entré, Sephiroth su quand il fut parti en entendant la porte claqué. Sur l'une des tables proche du lit, trainait un dossier classé confidentiel. Intrigué Le grisâtre pris le dossier en main. Des qu'il lut ouvert un grand rictus ce forma sur ses lèvre, a la vue d'un jeune homme blond.

'' Je sens que sa va être intéressant …''

Fin

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rahhh !! Mais !! C'est nul ! La fin donne l'impression d'être bâclé comme pas possible xD mais j'avais pas d'idée pour la finir !! Mais c'est un vrai déchet !! En plus Zack c'est un soldat !! Yé pas censé pleurer comme une frêle jeune fille !! ..Ok... c'était une de ses première mission pis y'était pas encore trop habitué... mais !! Pareille... messamble que... je sais même pas si c'est d'autre mission qu'ils font !! Bordel de merde !! Y'a vraiment trop d'anomalie c'est pas possible d'écrire de la merde comme sa !! Bon ok... je serais un peu traumatisé moi-même si je voyais sa... ok je pleurais comme une conne aussi mais bon ! … En plus Seph rentre comme sa dans la salle de bain !! Je suis même pas foutu de barrer une porte dans mes écris !! … ok sa aurait un peu gâché le '' Zack ! Ouvre-moi la porte... '' Mais sa va hein !! è.é … mais au départ c'était censé n'être qu'une baise torride dans la douche !en plus …. C'est qui le cave qui va rejoindre son amis dans douche ! Moi mon ami me fais sa, culote au pas j'le tue ! J'engage quelqu'un pour le ramener a vie pis j'le tue une seconde fois !! C'était même supposé de ce passer comme sa… Mais j'ai tout chié comme d'hab ! Même pas foutu de suivre mon propre programme ! Ok... j'avais rien et j'me suis basé sur pic complètement adorable … hehem ! En plus... il pleure pas un trop mon Zack ? il me semble qui'é un tantinet trop sensible non ? … argh … -- .. Rah … oubliez-sa ! J'écris pu jamais de ma sainte vie … men... c'est de la vrai marde comme fic sérieux xD …


End file.
